This project is designed to evaluate the molecular markers in patients that are undergoing radiotherapy in serum and urine. This work is prospective and hypothesis generating.In the past year we have initiated an international trial of patients with glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) to determine if urinary vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) or matrix metalloproteinase-2 (MMP-2) can help predict outcome. This past year we have worked on standardizing the collection procedures, analysis procedures, and the many biomolecules that could incorrectly alter the VEGF levels and we have published 2 manuscripts on specimen preparation and storage.